mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Yukina
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 10998 - Attack: 1255 - Defense: 912 - Recovery: 864 - } An excerpt from "Theories on Ecological Exchange Vol. 301" by the Astromon Academy: Paper: "The Discovery of Humanoid Astromons and its Effect on Our Field" "...As stated previously, the relationship between Astromons and humans cannot be thought of in such simple terms. It is a relationship that requires mutual respect and understanding. With the discovery of humanoid Astromons, humans must fundamentally change the way they think of Astromons, whom have heretofore been viewed as feral and inferior." - Yukiko = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 13747 - Attack: 1580 - Defense: 1142 - Recovery: 1081 - } "The degree to which we must recognize the rights and privileges of humanoid Astromons was a topic of much debate with both social and legal implications. Were it not for the tireless efforts of the master A. Russel, humankind might have once again face the goddess's wrath for their hubris." - Kido Leibniz - Yukina = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 17181 - Attack: 1980 - Defense: 1429 - Recovery: 1350 - } "Public sentiment and social accommodations for humanoid Astromons have greatly improved in recent years and now new laws have passed to ensure they receive treatment equal to that of humans and elves. In addition to the obvious right to choose their masters, they also are now guaranteed residential and labor rights. It was a long and arduous battle to get this far, but I like to think of the whole experience as the growing pains of a world becoming more developed and humane." - A. Russel - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 14996 - Attack: 830 - Defense: 808 - Recovery: 947 - } Water Yukis are known for their control of ice and for their puns. Their first conversations often include phrases such as "Ice to meet you!" and "I've got the perfect ice-breaker!" - Yukiko = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18830 - Attack: 1034 - Defense: 1008 - Recovery: 1182 - } When asked what sort of hobbies she enjoys, a Yukiko's typical response is, "Oh, you know, just chilling." - Yukina = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Tank - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 23579 - Attack: 1290 - Defense: 1260 - Recovery: 1477 - } After pelting foes with a powerful ice storm, Yukinas sometimes like to call down one last chunk of ice to top it off, a move they call the "icing" on the cake. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 11766 - Attack: 1037 - Defense: 954 - Recovery: 871 - } A humanoid Astromon who wields wood energy. She has the maturity level of a roughly 10-year-old girl, both in mind and appearance. - Yukiko = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 14718 - Attack: 1300 - Defense: 1196 - Recovery: 1092 - } An evolved Yukiko goes through a stage of development similar to that of a teenage human experiencing puberty. She grows in spurts, becomes more self-aware, and is said to be highly influenced by the environment around her. - Yukina = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18399 - Attack: 1623 - Defense: 1495 - Recovery: 1365 - } A fully evolved Yukina resembles a human adult. Yukinas are normally easy-going, but there are stories that famously describe one Yukina who shares the same aggressive personality as her master, Ren the Tempestuous. A master's influence on his or her Astromons cannot be overstated. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Light = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 10264 - Attack: 1272 - Defense: 942 - Recovery: 873 - } An excerpt from "Theories on Ecological Exchange Vol. 301" by the Astromon Academy: "There is much to consider in regards to the Astromons' unique process of instantly evolving both mentally and physically, in contrast to humans' much slower process of incremental growth. A master's influence on the mental development an Astromon undergoes during evolution is the subject of many academic theses, and is a rapidly growing area of interest thanks to the recent discovery of numerous humanoid Astromons." - Yukiko = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 12831 - Attack: 1602 - Defense: 1177 - Recovery: 1090 - } Part of a research report by Shurtz C. Valentine: "One surprising behavior the subject exhibited was her continued reliance on her master in a number of aspects. For example, on stormy nights she would always remain in close proximity to her master, as it seemed to grant her a sense of safety. This was true of both her first and second evolutionary forms. However, whether this is a trait specific to the species as a whole or solely to this subject is unknown, and requires more research." - Yukina = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Attacker - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 16039 - Attack: 2010 - Defense: 1472 - Recovery: 1363 - } Part of a research report by Shurtz C. Valentine: "I shall end my report here. Much is yet to be known of the subject, and I suspect I shall be observing her for a long time still. My next experiment is to observe the effects of indulging her sweet tooth by taking her to a famous parfait shop in Lupern Village--purely in the name of research, of course." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Dark = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 11731 - Attack: 1042 - Defense: 932 - Recovery: 867 - } Article from volume 82 of the "Weekly Monsermo" "Stories of romance between masters and their humanoid Astromons are a dime a dozen. In addition to humanoids looking essentially human, they form a bond with their masters that deepens over time, often turning into love. However ... (cont'd on page 8)" - Yukiko = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 14674 - Attack: 1304 - Defense: 1166 - Recovery: 1088 - } (cont'd from page 3) "...there's no way for them to truly consummate their love due to vastly different reproductive methods. It's no surprise, then, that such stories of love often end in tragedy... (cont'd below)" - Yukina = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Balanced - Max Lv: 40 - HP: 18347 - Attack: 1632 - Defense: 1456 - Recovery: 1360 - } (cont'd from above) "And yet, sometimes it seems the power of love really does conquer all, as a number of stories attest, some centuries old. These include "Sir Prim Percival and the Blazing Beauty," "The Melodic Maiden of the Great Master Hinak," and the more recent "A Yukina and A. Russel." For all my cynicism, I can't deny such stories, when they do occur, are a thing of beauty..." - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Category:Astromon Category:4 Star